The boy from the second floor
by fluffinator2.0
Summary: Orginaly called the boy three doors down, Kagome lives in an apartment with her abusive father, Inuyasha and his brothers Sesshomaru and Shippo live on the second floor below her. A story about love, friendship and long lost family. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin.

Chapter 1- When does friendship end?

-

-

-

"Get down here bitch!" Kagome's father Takashi, yelled. He held a half empty beer bottle in one hand. Kagome stumbled down the steps, and stood in front of him. Her hair was messy, her light brown eyes were cold and dead, her skin was pale and bruised. Takashi growled. "Your so ugly I can't believe you're my daughter." He threw the beer bottle at Kagome missing her by an inch.

"Was there something you needed?" She said unfazed the bottle. Takashi launched at her ramming her against the wall. As Kagome slid down he picked her back up and continuously hit her in the stomach.

"My day at work was a bitch." he said as he threw her against another wall. Kagome fell limply. She'd learned long ago that fighting back was no use, and that just taking it in silence was best. He was about to come at her again but had felt the need to use the bathroom, so he left her there.

Kagome sighed having final made it to her room. She fell on her bed asleep.

The next day her alarm clock went off late. She sat up quickly and got dressed. She wore a dark blue sweat jacket with a white tee shirt underneath and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Se walked down the hallway into the kitchen and got a plastic bag to put her books in. Today was her A-day she had Earth Science, World History, P.E., and then Journalism. She only had to carry to books and a binder today. After packing her books she left quietly, so not to wake her father. She lived in an apartment on the third floor. On the floor below her lived the Tashio brothers, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. She walked down the stairs praying that they would not bug her today. The boys took it upon themselves to walk Kagome to school everyday and ask her never ending questions about what goes on in her apartment, they always here her father yelling about something.

"I guess god hates me." She mumbled as she saw the boys walking out of there apartment. Sesshomaru wore a light blue tee shirt and black jeans, Inuyasha wore a red sleeveless shirt with dark blue jeans, and Shippo wore a black wife beater with light blue jeans that were sagged so you could see his boxers. The three of them along with Koga, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Ayame have always hung around her since they were little. They were the best of friends at one point in time but they started to move apart as they got older, or at least Kagome did…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin

Announcement- special thanks to Melatntao, my first reviewer for this story

Inuyasha-15

Kagome-15

Sesshomaru-17

Shippo-14

Miroku-15

Sango-15

Rin-16

Ayame-15

Koga-15

Shindo, Damin, Ryoko-14

Chapter 2- Enter the familiar Shindo, the heartless Damin, and the loving Ryoko

-

-

-

"Hey Kags wait up!" Shippo yelled quickening his pace to catch up with the fuming girl. He smiled as he ran in front of her, stopping her from walking. She had managed to make it down to the main lobby before they caught up with her. That's when Sesshomaru walked up behind her and picked her up resting her on his shoulders.

"Put me down Sesshomaru." She ordered. Inuyasha shook his head and let out and exasperated sigh.

"Come on Kags you used to love it when Sesshomaru picked us up like that." Shippo nodded.

"That was then this is now, and stop calling my Kags." Kagome replied inside it was tearing her to shreds to say that.

"Why are you like this when did you make this change?" Inuyasha asked sadly. Kagome stiffened.

"When you started to date Kikyo." She whispered. "You knew about all the things she did to me and yet you ignored it and went out with her anyways, you stood by and watched as she teased and taunted me." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome.

"So now you hate all of us?" He asked. "And Inuyasha did dump her after he got some sense, and he apologized…is there any other reason for this behavior?" Kagome shrugged.

"Let her down Sesshy she doesn't want it." Shippo ordered, slowly his love for this girl was dieing. Sesshomaru complied with his brother's order and let Kagome down. As soon as her feet hit the ground she ran off to school they brothers followed her.

They all made it to school on time, Inuyasha said bye to Shippo as he walked down the freshmen hallway, and Sesshomaru as he walked down the senior one . Kagome sighed knowing there was no use in running Inuyasha had all of her classes except Journalism, he had Art instead. Sesshomaru and Shippo were in different grades and the only time the grade levels had classes together was during electives.

Shippo walked into his classroom and sat down somewhere in the back row. He slammed his head on the desk. Tears threatened to fall. He missed his Kagome the Kagome that was like a sister to him, the one he remembered since before he could remember.

"Attention class, we have three new students." The teacher announced. Shippo's head snapped up, as he smelled a familiar scent walk into the classroom…it smelled like Kagome. Shippo looked at the three people whom walked into the room, none were Kagome they were all boys. "Introduce yourself please."

"Shindo Kiwani" said one of the boys. He had short black hair, and blood red eyes. He wore a blue muscle shirt and a black pair of pants. He was the one that smelled like Kagome.

"Ryoko Kiwani." Said one of the other boys. His hair was long the color was black with purple highlights. His eyes were a deep blue. He wore a tight fitting Vulcan shirt and a pair of blue girl jeans. He pointed towards the last boy. "And that's Damin Kiwani." The last boy hair was short and silver. His eyes were hazel. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans with a couple chains hanging off the sides.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys." The teacher said cheerfully. "Where are you from?"

"America, but Shindo was born here in Japan." Ryoko stated cheerfully. The teacher nodded and pointed to Shindo.

"Sit next to Shippo." She pointed to Ryoko "Sit next to Florence." She pointed to Damin. "Next to Kanna." They all nodded.

Shippo watched as Shindo walked up beside him sitting at the desk. 'Smells like Kagome but his last name is Kiwani…' he thought. He looked over at the teacher who was supposed to be watching them. Shippo thanked high heaven that they were allowed to talk in study block.

"Hey." He greeted not wanting to just barge in and invade new kids personal life.

"Hey." Shindo replied.

"You're a demon…half?" Shindo froze before nodding.

"Cool I'm full."

"I know." Shindo sighed, "Was there something you wanted.

"Yeah…do you know a girl named…Kagome?" Shippo asked. Shindo had to resist the urge to pounce Shippo.

"You know her where is she, I need to talk to her, where's my sister?" Shindo whispered harshly. The bell rang and every one left the classroom except Shippo and Shindo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-you should know it by now, don't own nothing but Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin.

Chapter 3- People aren't afraid of the dark, they're afraid of what lies in it

-

-

-

Ryoko followed quietly behind Damin. Damin was walked in a very fast pace looking nervously from left to right eyeing all the people in the hallway.

"Dai-kun why did we leave Shin-kun behind." Ryoko asked using the cute nicknames he had given Damin and Shindo when he was younger. Damin didn't turn around to look at him.

"He was talking to that Shippo kid and he looked like he didn't want to be disturbed." He replied calmly. Ryoko nodded and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Do you think he'll find his sister?" he asked. Damin shrugged.

"If I said yes it could turn itself into a lie." Ryoko nodded sadly.

It became harder to walk as more people filled the hallways. Damin was successful in dodging all the people, but Ryoko was the clumsy, shy, selfless guy and had run into some one making them both fall back.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." He apologized to the fallen stranger.

"Clumsy twit." The stranger growled as he stood up. Ryoko was about to say sorry again when the unknown man slammed him up against the wall by his throat. Ryoko whimpered. "Watch your step idiot, I control these hallways and everyone in them!"

"Naraku you dare say you have control over this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked form behind the man now know as Naraku. Naraku instantly dropped Ryoko and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"This has nothing to do with you." Naraku sneered. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Yes it does, I'm the senior class president, and you're the junior class President."

"So?"

"So look were you are." Naraku looked around and cursed he mentally, he was in the senior hall.

"Fine you win for now." And with that he stomped off. Sesshomaru watched him till he left before turning back to Ryoko who was sitting on the floor staring up at him.

"Well get out of here." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Ah y-yes s-s-sir." Ryoko stuttered as e ran of to find Damin. Sesshomaru sighed and went back to hallway duty.

Shippo glared at Shindo and grabbed his shirt roughly pulling Shindo towards him.

"Kagome doesn't have a brother." Shindo smirked.

"I know you smell it… my sent is…similar to hers, she does have a brother and that's me, and Ryoko, and Damin."

"They smell nothing like her!"

"What would you know?!" Shindo pushed Shippo into the wall and punched him in the face. Shippo pushed him away.

"I've known her for as long as I can remember!" Shippo yelled jumping on Shindo slamming him into the floor. Before long the two were n a full pledge fight.

Slowly kids began to run into the classrooms and watch the two go at it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the hallway talking if that's what you want to call it. It was more like screaming at each other.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

"Not till I get an answer." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Hey Yasha! Shippo's in a fight!" Miroku yelled. He was running down the hallway trying hard not to collapse from the long run before he got to Inuyasha. He was wearing a blue wife beater and a pair of blue jeans. "Sango's already is breaking it up."

"Are you serious!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to beat the shit out of the person who hit my bro!" He ran off Miroku followed right behind him with Kagome hot on there heels. Miroku glanced behind him to see Kagome following them.

"I guess she doesn't hate us as much as we thought." He mumbled.

When the three reached the classroom the fight was being held in the immediately started pushing the other kids out the door. Sesshomaru was they're struggling to hold back Shippo and Sango. Ryoko and Damin were holding back Shindo. Instead of breaking up the fight Sango had jumped in and helped continue it until Sesshomaru had got there. Ryoko and Damin had heard some kids describing the two fighters and had rushed off to get Shindo out of there.

"Shindo quit already." Ryoko begged. Shindo growled and glared at all the people that were on Shippo's side.

"Tell me where Kagome is!" Shindo ordered. Before Shippo could answer, Kagome steeped up.

"I'm Kagome." Shindo looked up at her. Damin and Ryoko looked at her too slowly letting go of Shindo.

"Then you are our sister." Ryoko and Damin nodded.

"I have no siblings" Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

Shippo broke free of Sesshomaru and stood in front of Kagome.

"She doesn't even know you, stay away from her." He smirked at Shindo's defeated look.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha; do own Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin

Chapter 4- I swear it

-

-

-

"She just doesn't know it yet…I have proof." Shindo reached into his pocket…then his other one. "Ah ...Ryoko? Damin?" They shook they're heads.

"Look I don't know who you are nor do I care just stay away from Kagome." Sango said. Kagome looked off to the side.

"You don't tell me what to do, that girl there is our sister we have proof just not here at the moment." Damin growled. Sesshomaru stood in front of both groups.

"Enough…stay away from us," Sesshomaru threatened, "Or will surely suffer. We all need to get out of here now." He directed his group and the all left except Inuyasha.

"Stay away from Kagome, or I'll kill you." Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he walked out the door. Ryoko shuddered.

"Well what are we going to do now, she's got more friends then we ever had to protect us…maybe we should leave her." He whispered.

"We won't do that, we'll get her I swear it!" Damin cursed slamming his fist down on the desk breaking it in half.

"Why did you guys do that?" Asked Kagome. The rest of the group looked at her and smiled.

"Cause you're our friend, and we're not gonna let some punks hurt you or no reason." Miroku explained.

"And if Kouga and Ayame were back form vacation they'd be defending you to." Sango added. Kagome looked at them all sadly.

Flashback to a 6 year old Kagome

"Hurry up Kagome or Kikyo will get us!" yelled a young Naraku as he ran. Kagome giggled.

"Okay!" She sped up. They ran behind some bushes and hide there for a while then kick popped up.

"I got you I got you!" She yelled happily. Onigumo jumped out and tackled Kikyo.

"And I got you!" They all laughed until Kagura and Kanna came out.

"What about us." They pouted. Kagome, Naraku, Kikyo and Onigumo jumped up and tackled them screaming I got you! After a couple more hours of screaming I got you Kagome's dad came outside.

"Shut up Kagome god you're so freaking loud!" He yelled clearly drunk. "What are you a monkey!?" At these words Naraku busted out laughing slowly ever one did except Kagome.

"Kagome's a monkey! Kagome's a monkey!" They chanted. Kagome started to cry.

"I thought you were my friends." She choked out.

"Who'd wanna be your friend?" Kagome's father asked from the doorway.

"Ya who'd wanna be friends with a monkey?" Naraku asked.

"Not a monkey kids." Kagome smiled at her dad. "She's a bitch." Kagome's smile blew away in the wind. Naraku and the rest went on to torching her ever day. She had met Inuyasha and them when she was 8 but the constant insults and abuse made her move away from them till now anyway.

End flashback

'Why did I ever let them go,' She looked at the group 'they would never do what he did.' She thought.

"Hey Kagome ready to stop being an ass." Inuyasha asked, which earned him a couple hits on the head. Kagome smiled and laughed something she hadn't done in a while. Eventually they were all laughing, until they heard the bell ring they decided to leave school for the day, Sesshomaru was pissed he'd forgotten to bring the van so they wouldn't have to walk. Everything was going good until Shippo asked.

"Hey Kagome…do you know who those guys were." Kagome shrugged.

"Not a clue…my mother died when two years after I was born, they couldn't be my brothers."

"Yeah but that one guy Shindo…smelled a lot like you, the other guy's scents were similar to Shindo's but not yours, if you were all family you'd all smell the same." Shippo explained.

"You probably got your scents confused, you were hanging around Kagome all morning it rubbed of on you." Sesshomaru sighed.

"He's probably right Shippo." Miroku agreed.

Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin sat on the roof of the school looking at Kagome. Every once in a Ryoko who hiccup because of his crying.

"Oh stop crying Ryoko." Damin sighed.

"I can't **(hiccup)** help it!" Ryoko yelled. "How are we supposed bring her to him if she doesn't believe us." Shindo rubbed his brother's back.

"It's ok sis will know the truth soon." He assured. Damin nodded.

Flash back to 3 years ago

Shindo, Ryoko, and Damin stood beside a hospital bed looking down at the figure lying on top of it.

"Bring her." It wheezed. "I want you to get her."

"You're not going to die." Shindo whispered harshly grabbing the person's hand "But I…we will bring her." Ryoko was crying and Damin was trying his best to comfort him.

"I didn't even now w-we had a sister…" He choked out through sobs. "Didn't even know we had brother t-till…" He started hiccupping.

"Calm down." Damin whispered trying to sooth his brother. "What is her name?"

"Kagome Higurashi." The person passed out after that.

"I'll get her… I swear it!" Shindo promised

End Flash back


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do I really need to keep putting this up here; I only own Damin, Shindo, and Ryoko

Chapter 5- Gimmie backs my sausages!

-

-

-

Shindo sprinted down the street today was Saturday. He volunteered to go to the grocery store and pick up some breakfast food. As he entered the shop he saw someone he really didn't want to see, Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and walked into the frozen food section. He picked up three boxes of sausages, some eggs, and oven biscuits. He piled them up on the floor and ran off into the dairy section where he got some cheese and milk. He brought it back to the pile and the stacked it on top of the other stuff. He looked over all f the food.

"Lets see," He mumbled "Eggs, milk, cheese, biscuits, sausages…sausages?" he looked in his pile the sausages were gone. "Hey what happened to…?"

"Looking for these?" Sesshomaru asked from behind Shindo the boxes of sausages in hand. Shindo growled and tried to reach for them.

"Give those back!" he yelled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"If you want them come take a ride with me."

Shindo thought for a minute before agreeing. He took the pile of food and paid for it before Sesshomaru could take any more food from him. Sesshomaru directed him to his car, he had two cars a sports car and a van today he was using his sports car. Shindo put the food in the back before jumping into the front seat.

"Where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked as he drove out of the store's parking lot. Shindo shrugged. He refused to look at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you let me see my sister?" Shindo asked his bangs covered his eyes. He remembered the entire week being hell for him, all he tried to do was talk to Kagome and one of her friends would come and tell him to get lost and that no one wanted him there.

"Is she really your sister?" Sesshomaru paused and looked at Shindo to see that he nodded. "Then were is your proof?" he asked. Shindo's hand dove into his pocket and he pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Sesshomaru. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey give it back!" Shindo yelled.

"You want to get this to Kagome right?" Shindo nodded.

"Well They're not gonna let you near her, and Koga and Ayame are coming back from vacation so you'll never get to her…but me on the other hand." Sesshomaru smirked as he sped down the road.

Ryoko sighed. He decided to take a walk around the park so he wouldn't wake Damin. It was no fun alone. He walked past a group of kids playing tag around the monkey bars. He sat on a swing and watched them play until eventually they all disappeared their mothers at there sides. A tear slide downs his cheek as he remembered his family back in America. His father had abandoned him and his mother, and his mother ignored him. He leave for days and come back she wouldn't even talk to him let alone ask him were he was.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoko turned around to see Kagome. He just stared at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of loose blue jeans. Her hair was slightly messy and her skin was pale. Her face was tear stained and she had a small cut going across her forehead. She sat down on the swing next to him wincing slightly as she sat. Ryoko studied her for a second.

"Who…who hurt you?" He asked, he always knew when someone was hurt. Kagome gasped. "Don't lie to me either, Damin had some one hurting him once and when I met him he looked and acted just like you."

"I'm fine nothing's wrong." She lied. Ryoko nodded.

"I won't tell anybody I promise." Kagome smiled at him, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Who are you really?"

"I'm Ryoko Mikawni, your brother." He said quietly. "Do you want me to explain?" Kagome nodded. Ryoko opened his mouth to explain when he saw something behind Kagome, he gasped and ran back to where he was staying.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled but he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep putting this up here; I only own Damin, Shindo, and Ryoko

Announcement- Yeah I've had some writers block but that's all cleared up and I should start putting up chapters faster.

Chapter 6- Questions unanswered

-

-

-

-With Shindo and Sesshomaru-

"So you want to know the story?" Shindo asked. Sesshomaru nodded, still keeping his eyes on the road. "Too bad I will only tell if Kagome is around." Sesshomaru gave a low growl, only making Shindo growl back.

"Why do you insist on making this difficult?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled into his apartment complex. Shindo glared at him, he unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car grabbing his stuff.

"Why am I the one that's being called difficult? You and your damned friends are difficult! Why can I get a chance to talk to MY sister! If and only if I do that will you maybe get the chance to be apart of this issue!" Shindo yelled, "Fuck it!" He made a mad dash to get away from Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru being who he was caught up to him easily. He lifted his fist and brought it down onto Shindo's head successfully knocking him out. He used his demon speed to carry Shindo to his and his brother's apartment unnoticed by anyone. He put him on the couch and then sat on the chair to the left of him, pull out his cell phone he began to dial the pizza place's number. If he was going to get everyone here he was going to need some sort of bribe.

-With Ryoko-

He ran into an old apartment complex, and carefully but quickly climbed the stairs to the room him and his brothers decided to stay in. He barged into the room and collapsed onto the floor exhausted from the long run. Damin, awaken by all the noise rushed out to see his fallen brother. He rushed to his side quickly and flipped him onto his back so he could breathe better.

"What has gotten you so scared Ryoko." Damin asked. He rested his hand on Ryoko's chest. It had always been a sign, showing that it was safe and to calm down. Ryoko looked up at him tears shimmering in his eyes. Damin sighed he was not good with handling the tears of Ryoko, for they usually lasted a good forever.

"I saw Kagome…and had a chance to talk with her, and make her smile, but then one of the men in the black suits came and I ran. I'm sorry I could have told her I should have told her when I had a chance to but…" By this time his tears were streaming down his face, and he was hiccupping. Damin said nothing knowing only the words of Shindo could truly sooth his brother; he just seemed to make things worse. He simple ran his fingers through the boy's hair and let him cry till he couldn't anymore.

"It's, all right, It's good you didn't Shindo needs to there when she is told, he's always working hard trying to get close to her." Damin murmured slowly making sure to watch what he says to the sensitive boy. Damin picked him up and set him on his temporary bed. Ryoko calmed down but fell asleep so Damin didn't voice the rest of his sentence out loud.

_"I hate her friends, if they get in our way again I'm taking them out." _He thought maliciously as he stood. He found a scrap of paper and a half dead pen and scribbled a note to Ryoko telling him he'll be back before nightfall. He rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs on out of the old apartment. The kid would have a heart attack if he woke up and he didn't know where Damin or Shindo was.

"Why are you hanging around here"? Damin turned to see Shippo glaring at him.

"I'm not doing anything to bother you so back off." Damin replied coolly and started walking again. Luck was not on his side, he really just wanted to take a walk and forget about the entire issue but Kagome came around the corner and he spotted her.

_"Shindo would kill me if I just let her go without giving a shit, Ryoko will cry…but then this god damned Shippo kid will just intervene… I wonder if his brother is here, aw hell I'll try."_ He sighed and dashed over to her Shippo hot on his trail having spotted her there.

_"I don't like these guys, I don't trust them there scent is so similar but different. I don't want them to hurt Kagome not after we just got her back I'll protect her, MY sister."_ Shippo thought as he started to catch up with Damin, but Damin still got there first. He grabbed Kagome's hand, which made her wince in pain. She had already had a bruise there from a couple days ago and it was still sore.

"Fuck." Shippo cursed. He grabbed Damien's wrist and dug his claws into his wrist, which made Damin let go of Kagome. Damin let out a low soft growl that to most it meant nothing but to those who knew him it meant he was surly pissed. He pulled Shippo closed to him and head butt him. A stream of blood dripped down both the boys' faces but Shippo was the one in pain. Damin turned to Kagome.

"Come with me my sister." He said it softly, which was very unlike him. Kagome who was now nursing the injured Shippo looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. Damin mumbled his name and Kagome nodded.

"Why are you here." She asked. Damin walked to her, he was only a head shorter than her. He looked at her thoroughly from head to toe. His eyes suddenly looked happy and sad at the same time, he was happy that she was even talking to him, looking at him, and not hating him.

"I'm here to get you, our brothers and I we been trying to find you. We want a chance to talk to you." He said softly, Kagome shook her head. Damin looked shocked, he thought she would agree to come.

"I don't have any brothers, or sisters…who are you really and why are you messing up my already messed up life!" She screamed suddenly becoming angry. Damin shook his head, he showed too much emotion and she was throwing it in his face. He needed to recompose himself.

"You see," Shippo growled in a dangerously low voice. "She doesn't know you, nor does she like you." Damin clenched his fist, which soon connected with Shippo's face. Shippo reacted by doing a low kick the swiped Damin's feet from the ground making him fall. Shippo took the chance to jump on him and continuously punch Damin's chest. Damin wheezed as Shippo delivered another blow to his chest, he couldn't breath right.

"Shippo stop!" Kagome yelled as she hears a large cracking sound coming from Damin's chest. She pushed Shippo off Damin and held him back the best that she could. Damin got up slowly his heart was pounding against his chest and his rib cage hurt it was so much pain he couldn't breathe. Blinded by rage Damin threw a wild punch that hit Kagome in the stomach. He could hear her coughing and trying to catch her breath as she spat out what was most likely blood, but he didn't care he just clutched his chest and left, Kagome and Shippo. Deep in the back off his mind he was crying, he messed up bad.

"_What have I done?"_ He thought as a single tear slid down his porcelain cheek.

-With Ryoko ((A/N: this is four hours later, Shippo was taken by Kagome back to his house, Sesshomaru was pissed and now Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha plan revenge Shindo woke up and snuck out and is now trying to find his brothers before anyone else does.))-

He was hungry Shindo had not come back with food so Ryoko had to go get some. He had a little bit of money he had earned on his own. It was enough to get him a decent meal from a fast food place. He walked down the streets of Japan quietly. He walked close to the wall; first off he hated being alone so the wall made him feel safer, to bad he wasn't alone and he was anything but safe. He felt arms wrap around him and a cloth covered his mouth, it had a weird smell to it. The next thing he knew he was in the park it was pitch black.

"Ahh!" He tried to move but his entire body was hurting, bruises were forming on his face and the rest of his body. He shirt was ripped to shreds and it was cold. He started to sob he had no idea what happened to him, he just wanted his brother but he couldn't move and he didn't now where he was. He was hidden he supposed in tome sort of bush, no one would see him; his voice was gone from screaming in pain. He cried until he fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

-At school a day later-

"A day." Shindo muttered Damin followed behind him quietly. "He has been gone for a day…" Shindo was worried sick, Ryoko never really stayed anywhere with out one of is brothers he was to sensitive to timid. Unlike him or Damin Ryoko had almost no fight in him, he never deserved any bad treatment, and Ryoko was like a little lost puppy for crying out loud. Damin sighed.

_"They did it I bet."_ He thought bitterly as he remembered the incident. _"Because of me…no they should have taken any anger out on me not Ryoko he just doesn't deserve it!"_ He had told Shindo what happened. He was furious that he had hit their sister, but forgave him eventually. Shindo had done a good job of wrapping up his chest, but it still hurt and it was hard to breathe without the pain shooting through him. They stopped walking when they reached the locker they all shared. When the opened it a bunch of water balloons filled with chocolate pudding, and feather fell on them, along with a note Shindo glared at the note it read, "Look behind you." He did as it said. There stood Inuyasha Sesshomaru Miroku and Sango smiling and waving sheepishly at them. Shindo crushed the note and stomped over to them. They smiled.

"Beat it." They said. Damin soon appeared next to his outraged brother.

"Haven't you gotten enough revenge?" Shindo asked. They looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Don't play dumb." Damin growled. "You took Ryoko now where is he, he has been gone for an entire day and a half." The Inu gang looked at each other, suddenly feeling guilty. Their brother was missing and they just played a nasty trick on them. Though they shrugged it off and stopped caring after remembering what Damin had done.

"We are truly sorry, but we didn't do anything to him." Sesshomaru sighed. "Well this is none of or concern so we will be going."

"It was your concern when Kagome was involved!" Shindo yelled attracting many people attention.

"You were mess around with her, and then you hit her…you're making her life miserable we are protecting her!" Miroku yelled. Damin was about to start throwing the punches but Shindo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"She seemed pretty miserable already." He whispered he pulled Damin away. Damin sighed he knew what Shindo was thinking.

_"I know I feel like I'm just messing up to. Though I can't help but wonder what is driving them from protecting her so much. I'd say quit but I know we can't."_ Shindo thought. He sighed and walked to the boys' locker room where him and Damin could take a shower and change into their spare cloths.


End file.
